Extraordinary
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Why did you ask me to take a walk with you? Because I wanted to help you get your mind off things and to convince you, you are extraordinary.


Just another SPAWN story. It's one of the first fluff stories I have that doesn't have sex lol. let me know what you think.oh and part of the begining i got from a story on adultfanfic called One Kiss by: CalypsoWoodhaven just saying incase it sounds fimilar. Enjoy 

XOXOXOXO

Dawn watched Xander walk out of the house. As much as his words touched her, she knew they weren't true. Her whole body felt numb. Just when she thought she could actually be something, something special; her hopes got crushed. She wasn't surprised she wasn't a Potential but it hurt none the less. She wanted to be a bigger part in this war even if it meant being more in her sister's shadow she wanted to help fight.She got up from her chair and slowly walked out into her back yard and resting on the large tree balancing her; making sure she wont fall. Because that's all she ever does; fall.

After a few minutes she senses she's not alone. She looks up to the back door and sees electric blue eyes staring at her. Familiar blue eyes that used to make her feel safe. Well she guesses things never stay that good. They both continue to stare as if they are looking for something while staring into their equally intense blue eyes; like they both are trying to bring back the friendship and trust they used to have in each other.

"The Welp's right you know. You are pretty extraordinary." He spoke up softly his gaze never leaving her's.

She smiles sadly. "I never felt like it." She admitted "Not anymore at least." She thought to herself even more sadly thinking of all the memories.

He can tell he hit a sore spot on her heart and he feels terrible for making her feel bad but he needs to tell her this. He wants to talk to his lil bit like they used to. When they were best friends. The bloody outsiders who didn't belong in the Scooby Gang, who only understood each other, only had each other to turn to for comfort, the better half of each other.

"That doesn't mean it isn't true." He pointed out walking closer to her. She didn't move away or protest to him moving closer to her; her pulse didn't even quicken in fear. It was like she didn't even notice even though he knew she did.

"Again I haven't believed for a second that's true. I'm just Dawn." She whispered looking up at the sky filled with beautiful stars hoping her "mother" was one of them. Trying to give her guidance as to what she should do, what's her purpose.

"Come on; take a walk with me." He says softly holding his hand out for her to take. He wanted to talk to her more, hopefully make her feel better.

"Is it safe to be out there?" She asked looking back at him

"I'll protect you from all the big bads out there." He states

"Is it still safe with you?" She asked again. No matter how much she wants her old best friend back she doesn't know how she can trust him after everything that's happened.

He smiles sadly those words hurt him more then he cares to admit.

"I 'member when you never would have asked." He says. She used to feel most safe with him and hearing her second guess him hurt his undead heart.

She can see the sadness in his eyes and for a second she wishes she wasn't so harsh.

"Well I remember when I never had a reason to." She whispers back just as sad. Then she looked at his hand still out waiting for her to grab. Taking a risk she gently takes his cold hand and they start walking.

They end up at the Sunnydale local park hand in hand. It was deserted but to Dawn it was perfect. She walks to the swings and sits on; patting the one next to her motioning Spike to sit down too. When he sits downs he looks at Dawn who has a distant look in her eyes.

Almost like she was reading his mind she breaks her daze but doesn't look at him just yet.

"I always loved the park. I always come here when I have no where else to go now a days." She admits to him smiling weakly and he couldn't help but get sad when he remembered the place she used to turn to was his crypt.

She looks over at him with confusion.

"Why did you ask me to take a walk with you?" She asked

"Because I wanted to help you get your mind off things; and to convince you, you are extraordinary." He answers not admitting to her that he just missed her. Missed talking to her, missed her coming to his crypt when Buffy was annoying her; missed when he was the one she turned to; not a bleeding park that smelt of death.

She half laughs at that. "I'm not extraordinary. I was once though. Nine years ago before Buffy got called as the chosen one she was just a normal popular blonde haired bimbo. She was oblivious to the dangers in the world and only cared about the superficial things in life instead of the supernatural. She was an only child who had a loving mother and a father who actually cared at the time and where was I?

I was in an ancient castle where about two dozen monks bowed down to me everyday for thousands of years. I was worshipped and wanted. I was powerful; more powerful then any slayer, even Buffy. I had the power to destroy worlds with the flick of a finger or restore all balance when all else fails and held the knowledge of everything. I had no real appearance but the monks saw me as a bright emerald ball of energy but I knew I was beautiful, I felt beautiful. I felt special. Then when Glory came the monks had no choice but to protect me like they were meant to. So they sent me to the slayer; to Buffy and what did I become?! An ugly 14 year old girl with memories of living in her sisters shadow every damn day, having no friends and being nothing. Because that's what I am now; nothing. I'm defiantly not extraordinary." She whispers not really noticing he was still listening let alone still sitting with her. She was too distracted in the memories. Memories where she actually was something. She suddenly feels his hand stroke her hair like he used to and it made her relax a little.

"Then you must not see what I see when I look at you, luv." He whispers lovingly

She turns to him and looks at him questionably but before she has a chance to ask him what he meant he wraps her into an embrace as tight as he could make it since they were both on swings.When they break apart Spike just remembers something.

"Wait, how do you know what you were like as the key?" he asks.

"Maybe because I started remembering for almost a year now. I would have flashbacks and dreams about my existence at least 3 times a week." She explained

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks hurt she didn't share that with him

"I never told anyone and you never hung out with me anymore. You were too busy fucking my sister. It was like after you saw Buffy walk down those stairs after she came back you completely forgot about me." She admitted looking down.

Spike looks at her and feels so guilty. He knew that was practically true, but never meant to do that to her of all people.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you Nibblet." he says

"Doesn't matter. Its not like I haven't gotten used to it by now." She says emotionless

"But I promised you I wouldn't." He persisted. He wanted her to know that he would never want to hurt her in any way possible especially emotionally.

"Promises were meant to be broken." She says

"Not mine." He states

"Guess things change." she says looking at him sadly

"But that wasn't something I wanted to change."

"Doesn't matter. What's done is done, no one can change the past. Actually that's false. I wouldn't be here if the monks didn't alter reality." She said shrugging.

"Well I'm pretty happy they did." He admits and she looks at him puzzled.

"Why?" She asked and he looks in her eyes and she honestly has no clue what he's talking about. "I have to tell her." He thinks

"Because if you never excised I wouldn't have even lived this long. You kept me going pet." He says and she looks at him shocked.

"I don't believe that's true." She denies. He would have been just fine without her annoying him all those years.

"You honestly don't see what I see." He whispers

"What do you see?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I see Dawn Summers. A long raven haired beauty with the most intense blue eyes who doesn't need to flaunt her beauty because it's so natural and noticeable that anyone could see it no matter how hard they try not to. Beauty that one day even you will have to notice because it's too great not to. I see the innocence and purity in your eyes which makes you so special because you don't think of the superficial rubbish in the world but look at things more deeply than anyone. I see the strength in you. Strength that must people don't notice or just choose to ignore because they are holding on to the younger version of you. I see how you pick things up quicker then most people could; you have a great deal of common sense and street smarts. I see how you long to be your own person and to step out of your sister's shadow which, who could blame you? I'd bloody shoot myself if I had to be in the shadow of the slayer. And most importantly I see the Dawn Summers who loves greater than anyone else in the world. You don't hide your feelings for people but admit to them even if you get hurt in the process. You were the first person to look at me like a man, even when all the bloody Scoobies scold at you for being so close to such a soulless monster. I see the amazing _extraordinary _woman who was the first person I loved with all my heart in a non-obsessive way." He says softly and Dawn couldn't help but let the tears flow down her cheeks. She almost smiles when she feels his thumb wipe the tears away. Did he really mean all those beautiful words?

"Do you...do you really think that of me?" She asked softly avoiding his gaze. He smiles softly before lifting her chin up to get her to look into his eyes.

"With all my heart luv." He admits and his dead heart jumps when he sees her smile so bright that the world felt like it just stopped. Without really thinking Spiked leaned in and gently kisses Dawn.

He could hear her heart start racing as she kissed him back. Before long the kissed turned more passionate and hungry as their tongues battled. As they started to break apart Spike took Dawn's bottom lip with his teeth a suckled on it before letting go.

"Did you really mean it when you said...you love me?" She asked uncertain that he really loved her and wasn't still in love with Buffy.

"I do love you pet. What I felt for the slayer wasn't love and it took me a long time to figure that out. I care about her sure but what I felt for her wasn't love. It was lust and obsession." He explained and she smiled

"I love your smile." He said stroking her cheek with his thumb and she wrapped her arms around him for the second time.

"I love you too Spike and I missed you so much." She whispered twirling his short blonde with her tiny fingers. She always loved his hair.

"I missed you too Dawn; more then I can ever explain." He whispered back. For once he knew what it felt like to love someone and have that love returned, it was a truly amazing feeling.

After she released him she gave her another one of those bright Dawn Summers smiles that made his soul sing.

"Want to see who can swing the highest?" She asked grinning like she was fourteen again and he chuckled.

"Sure, ten bucks I can beat you." He challenged playfully.

"Nah I'm broke. How 'bout ten kisses." She said flashing him a sexy smirk.

"You're on kitten." He said as they starting swinging as high as they could.

"She really is extraordinary." He thinks to himself looking at her beautiful face leaning back feeling the wind blow through her hair. She looked so beautiful, so free, so...Dawn.

Guess it wouldn't hurt if he let her win.

The end


End file.
